Earth-7045
Earth-7045 is a shared universe between Marvel Comics & Transformers. Characters *The Abomination / Emil Blonsky *Abraham "Abe" Brown *Abraxas *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel (formerly Rocky Davis) *A.I.M.: **Scientist Supreme / Lyle Getz (1st known leader) (deceased) **M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (current leader) **Scientist Supreme / George Clinton (second-in-command) **Blizzard I / Gregor Shapanka **Cobalt Man / Ralph Roberts **M.E.C.H.: ***Silas / Leland Bishop (leader) ***Agent Novo ***Project: Chimera: ****Soundblaster **Ringer / Anthony Davis *Alicia Masters *The Ancient One / Yao *Ani-Men: **Ape-Man / Gordon Keefer (leader) **Bird-Man / Henry Hawk **Cat-Man / Townshend Horgan **Frog-Man I / Francois Le Blanc *Annihilation Wave: **Annihilus *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur (deceased) **Horsemen of Apocalypse: ***Famine / Autumn Rolfson ***Pestilence (formerly Plague) ***War / Abraham Kieros **Mister Sinister / Nathaniel Essex ***Marauders: ****Arclight / Philippa Sontag (leader) ****Blockbuster / Michael Baer ****Harpoon / Nodiak Koatak ****Malice ****Prism / Robert "Robbie" (surname unknown) ****Riptide / Janos Quested ****Scalphunter / Johnathon "John" Greycrow ****Scrambler / Kim Il Sung ****Vertigo **Sugar Man *Arblus (deceased) *Armadillo / Antonio Rodriguez *Arnim Zola (deceased) *Arsenal *Asgardians: **All-Father Odin Borson **Frigga / Freyja Freyrdottir **Balder the Brave / Balder Odinson **Heimdall / Heimdallr **Hermod Odinson **Lady Sif **Tyr Odinson **Valkyries: ***Valkyrie / Brunnehilde (leader) **Vidar Odinson **Warriors Three: ***Fandral the Dashing (leader) ***Hogun the Grim ***Volstagg the Voluminous *Atlantis: **King Namor McKenzie, the Sub-Mariner **Princess Namorita Prentiss *Attuma (formerly Nekkrod: Breaker of Oceans) **Orka *Autobots: **Sentinel Prime (1st leader) (deceased) **Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (leader) ***Sparkplug ***Hi-Q **A-Team: ***Warpath (leader) ***Beachcomber ***Cosmos ***Powerglide ***Seaspray **Aerialbots: ***Superion ****Silverbolt (leader) ****Air Raid ****Fireflight ****Skydive II ****Slingshot ***Alpha Bravo **Alpha Trion (birth name A3) **Ammo **Aquaspeeders: ***Speedstream (leader) ***Aquafend ***Deluge I ***Jetstorm I **Arcee **B-Team: ***Pipes (leader) ***Hubcap ***Outback ***Swerve ***Tailgate **Backstop **Backstreet **Blaster ***Eject ***Flip Sides (faux allegiance) ***Ramhorn ***Rewind ***Slamdance ****Grand Slam ****Raindance ***Steeljaw **Blurr ***Haywire ***Incinerator II **Brainstorm ***Arcana **Brawn **Chromedome ***Stylor **Circuit **Cliffjumper **Clones: ***Cloudraker ***Fastlane **Cobrabreast **Computron/Technobots: ***Scattershot (leader) ***Afterburner I ***Lightspeed ***Nosecone ***Strafe I **Constructicons: ***Devastator ****Scrapper (leader) ****Bonecrusher I ****Hook ****Long Haul ****Mixmaster ****Scavenger I *****Scorpulator ***Hauler **Crankshaft **Crossblades **Crosscut ***Road Rage **Crosshairs ***Pinpointer **Crosswise I **Dai Atlas ***Roadfire ****Drillbuster ***Sonic Bomber ****Sonic ***Speeder **Damus **Deftwing **Detritus **Devcon **Dinobots (formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force): ***Grimlock (leader) ***Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ****Dualor (leader) ****Knockdown ****Rav I ***Paddles ***Scorn ***Slash ***Sludge ***Slug ***Smash ***Snarl I ****Tyrannitron ***Swoop **Dogfight **Doubledealer ***Knok **Doubleheader **Drift (birth name Deadlock) **Elita One (birth name Ariel) ***Chromia ****Flareup ***Firestar ***Greenlight ***Lancer ***Moonracer **Firebot **Fizzle **Fortress Maximus ***Cerebros **Gears **Getaway ***Rev **Glyph ***Tap-Out **Grapple **Greatshot **Groundbreaker **Gunrunner **Guzzle / Pneumatix **Hardhead ***Duros **Highbrow ***Gort **Hightower **Hoist ***Refute **Hosehead ***Lug **Hot Shot ***Recon Mini-Con Team: ****Jolt I (leader) ****Reverb ****Six-Speed **Hound **Huffer **Impactor **Inferno I **Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program: ***Clamp Down ***Deep Cover **Ironhide **Jackpot ***Sights **Jazz (birth name Meister) **Jetfire I ***Commetor **Joyride ***Hotwire **Junkions: ***Wreck-Gar (leader) ***Ashtray ***Greasestain ***HAZMAT ***Junkyard ***Re-Cycle ***Rubbish ***Scrapheap ***Trashbin ***Wasteoid Gamma **Kick-Off **Kup ***Recoil **Makeshift **Mainframe ***Push-Button **Medix **Menasor/Stunticons: ***Motormaster (leader) ***Breakdown ***Dead End I ***Drag Strip ***Wildrider **Metalhawk ***Cloudburst ***Landmine ***Waverider **Metroplex ***Scamper ***Six-Gun ***Slammer **Micromasters: ***Countdown (leader) ***Air Patrol: ****Eagle Eye I (leader) ****Blaze Master ****Sky High II ****Tread Bolt ***Astro Squad: ****Moonrock & Missile Master (leader) ****Blast Master & Phaser (second-in-command) ****Barrage I & Heave ***Battle Patrol: ****Big Shot (leader) ****Flak ****Sidetrack ****Sunrunner ***Construction Patrol: ****Takedown (leader) ****Crumble ****Groundpounder II ****Neutro ***Erector ***Full-Barrel & Overflow ***Groundshaker ***Hot Rod Patrol: ****Big Daddy (leader) ****Greaser ****Hubs ****Trip-Up ***Hot House ***Ironworks ***Metro Squad: ****Oiler (leader) & Slide ****Power Run & Strikedown ****Roadburner & Wheel Blaze ***Monster Truck Patrol: ****Hydraulic (leader) ****Big Hauler ****Heavy Tread ****Slow Poke ***Off Road Patrol: ****Powertrain (leader) ****Highjump ****Mudslinger ****Tote ***Overload ***Pipeline & Gusher ***Race Car Patrol: ****Roadhandler (leader) ****Free Wheeler ****Swindler ****Tailspin ***Rescue Patrol: ****Stakeout (1st leader) ****Fixit (current leader) ****Red Hot ****Seawatch (formerly Baywatch) ***Retro & Surge **Mirage I **Monsterbots: ***Doublecross (leader) ***Grotusque ***Repugnus **Nightbeat I ***Muzzle **Obsidian **Omega Spreem **Omega Supreme **Omnibots: ***Overdrive (leader) ***Camshaft ***Downshift I **Omnicons: ***Signal Flare (leader) ***Skyblast ***Strongarm **Over-Run **Override **Perceptor I **Perceptor II/Street Action Mini-Con Team: ***High Wire (leader) ***Grindor ***Sureshock **Pincher ***Longtooth **Pointblank ***Peacemaker **Powerflash ***Road Rocket **Protectobots: ***Defensor ****Hot Spot ****Blades ****First Aid ****Groove ****Streetwise ***Rook I **Prowl I **Pyro ***Axelerators: ****Rapido (leader) ****Skram ****Turbofire ****Windbreaker ***Blowout ***Autobot Cyberjets: ****Aero Raid ****Jetfire II ****Strafe II ***Double Clutch ***Drench ***Electro ***Firecracker ***Gearhead ***Gobots ***Greasepit II ***High Beam ***Leadfoot ***Manta Ray ***Meanstreak ***Motormouth ***Road Rocket II ***Sureshot II ***Volt **Quickswitch **Rad ***Lionizer **Ratchet **Red Alert ***Longarm I **Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) ***Firebolt **Rollout ***Glitch **Ruination/Commandos: ***Mega-Octane (leader) ***Armorhide ***Movor ***Ro-Tor ***Rollbar I **Side Burn **Sideswipe ***Nightbeat II ***Vanguard **Silverstreak (birth name Bluestreak) **Siren ***Quig **Sizzle I **Skids **Sky High I **Sky Lynx **Skyboom Shield/Race Mini-Con Team: ***Mirage II (leader) ***Dirt Boss ***Downshift II **Skyfall II ***Top-Heavy **Skyhammer **Slapdash ***Lube **Smokescreen I ***Liftor **Snarl II **Spinneret **Splashdown **Star Saber ***Road Caesar: ****Blacker ****Braver ****Laster ***Landcross/Multiforce: ****Wingwaver (leader): *****Wing (leader) *****Waver ****Dashtacker: *****Dash *****Tacker ****Machtackle: *****Mach *****Tackle **Star Saber Weapon/Air Defense Mini-Con Team: ***Runway II (leader) ***Jetstorm II ***Sonar I **Stockade I **Sunstreaker **Sureshot I ***Spoilsport **Throttlebots: ***Rollbar II (leader) ***Chase ***Freeway ***Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) ***Searchlight ***Wideload **Thundercracker **Tigertrack **Tracks ***Basher **Trailcutter (birth name Trailbreaker) **Triton (faux allegiance) (deacesed) **Turbomasters: ***Thunder Clash (leader) ***Boss ***Breakneck ***Hurricane ***Scorch **Ultra Magnus **Victory Leo (birth name Orion) **Vroom **Wheelie **Wheeljack ***Wind Sheer **Whirl **Windcharger **Wreckers: ***Springer (current leader) ***Broadside ***Catilla ***Chainclaw ***Fisitron / Ironfist ***Jumpstarters: ****Topspin II ****Twin Twist ***Landfill ****Flintlock ****Silencer ***Quickmix ****Boomer ****Ricochet ***Rack'n'Ruin ***Roadbuster (deceased) ***Rotorstorm ***Sandstorm ***Scoop ****Holepunch ****Tracer ***X-Brawn **Xaaron **Windmill *Avengers: **Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (co-leader) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (co-leader) **Avengers Academy: ***Striker / Brandon Sharpe (leader) ***Finesse / Jeanne Foucault ***Hazmat / Jennifer Takeda ***Mettle / Kenneth "Ken" Mack ***Reptil / Humberto Lopez ***Veil / Madeline "Maddy" Berry **Black Panther / T'Challa **Black Widow / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Doctor Druid / Anthony Druid (born Anthony Ludgate) **Giant-Man / Henry "Hank" Pym (formerly Ant-Man I) **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers **New Avengers: ***Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (co-leader) ***Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) (co-leader) ***Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson ***Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker **Photon / Monica Rambeau (formerly Captain Marvel II) **Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff **Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff **Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew **Swordsman I / Jacques Duquesne **Thor Odinson **The Vision **Wasp / Janet van Dyne **West Coast Avengers: ***Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton (leader) ***Tigra / Greer Grant (formerly the Cat) ***War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Wonder Man / Simon Williams **Young Avengers: ***Patriot II / Elijah "Eli" Bradley (leader) ***Hawkeye II / Katherine "Kate" Bishop ***Hulkling / Dorrek VII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman ***Speed / Thomas Shepherd ***Stature / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang ***Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan (formerly Asgardian) *Axonn-Karr (deceased) *Azazel *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Batroc's Brigade: **Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc (leader) **Machete / Ferdinand Lopez **Maximillian Zaran *Bernhard Gruler (deceased) *The Beyonder *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blip / Shzzzllzzzthzz *Blue Marvel / Bernard Brashear *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (leader) **Acolytes: ***Unus the Untouchable / Angelo Unuscione ***Kleinstock Brothers: ****Eric Kleinstock ****Harlan Kleinstock ****Sven Kleinstock ***Scanner / Sarah Ryall ***Seamus Mellencamp ***Suvik Senyaka **Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis **The Blob / Frederick "Fred" Dukes **Mystique / Raven Darkholme **Pyro I / St. John Allerdyce **Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *The Brute that Walks / Howard Avery *Brute Force: **Soar (formerly Slipstream) (leader) **Hip Hop **Lionheart **Surfstreak **Wreckless *Calypso Ezili *Camelot: **Knights of the Round Table: ***King Arthur Pendragon (deceased) ***Black Knight I / Sir Percy of Scandia (deceased) *Canada: **Alpha Flight: ***Guardian / James Hudson (leader) ***Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier ***NorthStar / Jean-Paul Beaubier ***Puck / Eugene Judd ***Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski ***Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen ***Snowbird / Anne McKenzie-Thompson *Carnage / Cletus Kasady **Carnage (Klyntar) *Captain Britain Corps: **Captain Britain / Brian Braddock **Merlyn / Merlin *The Celestials: **One Above All (leader) **Arishem the Judge **Ashema the Listener **The Blue Celestial **The Celestial Gardener **Devron the Experimenter **Eson the Searcher **Exitar the Exterminator **Gammenon the Gatherer **Gamiel the Manipulator **The Godhead **Hargen the Measurer **Jemiah the Analyser **Nezarr the Calculator **Oneg the Prober **The Red Celestial **The Red-Blue Judge **Scathan the Approver **Tefral the Surveyor **Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial **Ziran the Tester *The Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov *Charles "Chip" Chase *The Chaste: **Stick *Circus of Crime: **Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt (leader) **Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen **The Clown / Eliot "Crafty" Franklin **The Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno **The Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver *Crimson Dynamo III / Alexander "Alex" Nevsky (deceased) *Cross Technological Enterprise: **Darren Agoniestes Cross (deceased) *Crusader / Arthur Blackwood *Cybertronian Empire: **Liege Maximo (birth name Liege) (leader) (deceased) **Jhiaxus (deceased) *Cybertronian Senate: **High Senator Proteus (deceased) **Contrail (deceased) **Drivetrain (deceased) **Halogen (deceased) **Sherma (deceased) **Tomaandi (deceased) **Traachon (deceased) *Daily Bugle: **J. Jonah Jameson (editor-in-chief) **Ben Urich **Elizabeth "Betty" Brant **Ned Leeds **Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Daken / Akihiro *Dark Elf Society: **Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Death-Stalker / Phillip Sterling *Decepticons: **Megatron I (leader) ***Blastcharge I **Abominus/Terrorcons: ***Hun-Gurrr (leader) ***Blot ***Cutthroat ***Rippersnapper ***Sinnertwin **Aerodive (deceased) **Airstrike (deceased) **Astrotrain **Axer **Banzai-Tron ***Razor-Sharp **Barricade I ***Frenzy II **Battlechargers: ***Runabout ***Runamuck **Battletrap **Bitstream **Black Shadow ***Blue Bacchus **Blackout II ***Scorponok II **Blip (deceased) **Blitzkrieg **Blitzwing **Breastforce: ***Deathsaurus (leader) ****Eaglebreast ****Tigerbreast ***Deathcobra (deceased) ***Liokaiser: ****Leozack (leader) *****Lionbreast ****Drillhorn *****Hornbreast ****Guyhawk *****Hawkbreast ****Hellbat *****Komoribreast ****Jallguar *****Jaguarbreast ****Killbison *****Bisonbreast **Calcar **Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: ***Heavytread ***Runway I ***Windshear **Charger ***Fire Beast **Chopper **Clench (leader) ***Archforce ***Autorollers: ****Armorhead ****Dirtbag ****Roadblock II ****Skyflash ***Bulletbike ***Cyberjets: ****Hooligan ****Skyjack ****Space Case ***Deluge II ***Dreadwing III ****Smokescreen II ***Jetstorm III ***Jolt II ***Powerdive ***Ransack III ***Road Pig ***Sizzle II ***Skycorchers: ****Windrazor I (leader) ****Afterburner II ****Eagle Eye II ****Terradive ***Staxx **Clones: ***Pounce ***Wingspan **Combaticons: ***Bruticus ****Onslaught (leader) ****Blast Off ****Brawl ****Swindle I ****Vortex ***Sky Shadow I **Crankcase II **Crush **Darkwing ***Throttle **Deadlift **Demolishor ***Blackout IV **Detritus **Dirge I **Dispensor **Double Punch **Doubledealer ***Skar **Dreads: ***Crankcase I ***Crowbar ***Hatchet **Dreadwind ***Hi-Test **Duststorm I **Fangry ***Brisko **Fearswoop **Firecons: ***Sparkstalker (leader) ***Cindersaur ***Flamefeather **Flip Sides **Flywheels **Fracture **Freelance (deceased) **Galvatron I ***Cyclonus ****Nightstick ***Scourge II ****Fracas **Gravedigger **Gutcruncher **Hardtop **Horri-Bull ***Kreb **Horrorcons: ***Apeface ****Spasma ***Snapdragon ****Krunk **Hotlink **Hydrotroopers: ***Rage (leader) ***Aquablast ***Drench I ***Hydradread **Incinerator I **Insecticons: ***Shrapnel (leader) ***Barrage I ***Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ****Needler ***Chop Shop ***Kickback ***Pseudo ***Ransack ***Venom **Krok ***Gatoraider **Liftoff (deceased) **Lugnut **Mayhem Attack Squad: ***Bludgeon (leader) ***Bomb-Burst ***Bugly ***Carnivac ***Finback ***Iguanus I ***Needlenose ****Sunbeam ****Zigzag ***Octopunch ***Quake ****Heater ****Tiptop ***Skullgrin ***Snarler ***Spinister / Rotorblade ****Hairsplitter ****Singe ***Stranglehold ***Submarauder **Micromasters: ***Skystalker II (leader) ***Air Strike Patrol: ****Whisper (leader) ****Nightflight ****Storm Cloud ****Tailwind ***Airwave ***Battle Squad: ****Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ****Fireshot & Vanquish ****Meltdown & Half-Track ***Blackout III & Spaceshot ***Cement-Head & Terror-Tread ***Constructor Squad: ****Sledge & Hammer (leader) ****Grit & Excavator ****Stonecruncher & Knockout ***Flattop ***Greasepit I ***Military Patrol: ****Bombshock II (leader) ****Dropshot ****Growl ****Tracer I ***Race Track Patrol: ****Barricade II (leader) ****Ground Hog ****Motorhead ****Roller Force ***Roughstuff ***Skyhopper ***Sports Car Patrol: ****Blackjack (leader) ****Detour ****Hyperdrive ****Road Hugger **Mindwipe ***Vorath **Misfire ***Aimless **Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: ***Icepick (leader) ***Birdbrain ***Bristleback ***Scowl ***Slog ***Wildfly **Nightracer I (deceased) **Nightstalker (deceased) **Octane **Oil Slick **Overlord ***Giga ***Mega **Paralon **Ped **Piranacon/Seacons: ***Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) ***Nautilator ***Overbite (birth name Overboard) ***Seawing ***Skalor (birth name Sailor) ***Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) **Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: ***Dreadwing II (leader) ***Overbite II ***Sonar III **Predators: ***Skyquake (leader) ***Falcon ***Skydive I ***Snare ***Stalker ***Talon **Rainmakers: ***Acid Storm ***Ion Storm (deceased) ***Nova Storm (deceased) **Ramjet I **Ransack II **Reflector (Trio): ***Viewfinder (leader) ***Spectro ***Spyglass **Roadblock I **Roadgrabber **Ruckus **Scorponok I ***Olin Zarak III **Shockwave ***Fistfight ***Nitro **Sixshot **Skullcruncher ***Grax **Skylance **Skywarp ***Thunderclash **Slicer (deceased) **Slipstream **Slugslinger ***Caliburst **Smolder ***Chopster **Snow Cat ***Crumplezone II **Soundwave I ***Cobalt Sentries: ****Garboil ****Howlback ***Frenzy I ***Overkill ***Ratbat (deceased) ***Rumble ***Slugfest ***Squawkbox ****Beastbox ****Squawktalk ***Wingthing **Springload **Starscream I ***Swindle II **Starscream II (deceased) **Stockade II **Storm Surge **Straxus (deceased) ***Squadron X: ****Macabre (current leader) ****Crosscut II ****Earthquake ****Fang ****Ferak ****Tornado ***Triton (deceased) **Sunstorm **Take-Off ***Screech **Terrain Mini-Con Team: ***Overcast (leader) ***Deepdive ***Longarm II **Terrashock **Thrust I ***Inferno II **Thundertron (deceased) **Tidal Wave ***Ramjet II **Treadhead **Treadshot ***Catgut **Triggerhappy ***Blowpipe **Trypticon ***Full-Tilt **Turbo Master **Turmoil (deceased) **Underbite **Weirdwolf ***Monzo **Wildfire **Windsweeper **Wreckage *Defenders: **Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (leader) ***Wong **Ant-Man II / Scott Lang **Captain Marvel III / Genis-Vell **Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze **The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (formerly Nul: Breaker of Worlds) **She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters **Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Delta Force: **Kro (leader) **Blackwulf / Lucian **Dark Angel / Deborah & Donald Ritter (formerly Tzaboath) **Karkas **Ransak the Reject *Demons of "Otherplace": **N'Astirh *Deviant Society: **Brother Tode (king) (deceased) **Queen Vira (deceased) **Kro (current ruler) **Ghaur (high priest) *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (formerly the Master Planner) *Dominus (deceased) **Desert Dwellers: ***Cactus ***Butte (deceased) ***Gila *Dormammu **Baron Karl Mordo ***Kaecilius **Orini *Dragon Man *Elders of the Universe: **Champion of the Universe / Tryco Slatterus **The Collector / Taneleer Tivan **The Gardener / Ord Zyonz **The Grandmaster / En Dwi Gast **The Runner / Gilpetperdon *Elektro *Eternals: **Eternals of Earth: ***Zuras (leader) ***Ajak ***Druig ***Gilgamesh (formerly the Forgotten One) ***Ikaris ***Makkari ***Phastos ***Sersi ***Sprite ***Thena / Azura **Eternals of Titan: ***Mentor / A'Lars (leader) ***Elysius ***I.S.A.A.C. ***Starfox / Eros (birth name Eron) ***Sui-San ***Uranos **Kronos **Uni-Mind *Fantastic Four: **Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (formerly Hydro) (leader) **Human Torch II / Jonathan " Johnny" Storm (formerly Pyro II) **Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards (formerly Aero) **The Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (formerly Geo, Angrir: Breaker of Souls) *Fear Lords: **Dweller-in-Darkness (leader) **D'Spayre **Nightmare ***Dreamstalker **Straw Man *Flatline *FuturePharm: **Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Galactus / Galan **Heralds of Galactus: ***Terrax the Tamer / Tyros (leader) ***Air-Walker / Gabriel Lan ***Firelord / Pyreus Kril ***Stardust / Lambda-Zero *God Neptune/Seacon Pirates: **Halfshell (leader) **Coelagon **Sea Phantom **Scylla **Terrormander *Gorilla-Man / Kenneth Hale *Grapplers: **Lascivious / Davida DeVito (formerly Titania I) (leader) **Letha / Helen Feliciano **Poundcakes / Marian Pouncy *The Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Groot / The Monster from Planet X *Grottu *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord / Peter Quill (leader) **Adam Warlock **Cosmo **Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas **Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Quasar II / Phyla-Vell **Rocket Raccoon ***Groot ***Wal Rus *Heavy Metal: **Uproar (leader) **Armory **Bloodbath **Ramrod **Tailgunner *Heinz Kruger (deceased) *Hellfire Club: **Inner Circle: ***Black King / Sebastian Shaw (leader) ***Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde ***Black Bishop / Harold "Harry" Leland ***White Bishop / Donald Pierce *Dr. Henri Arkeville *Heroes for Hire: **Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) **Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *The Hive: **Olin Zarak III (leader) **Aimless **Brisko **Blowpipe **Caliburst **Fracas **Grax **Hairsplitter **Heater **Hi-Test **Kreb **Krunk **Lokos **Monzo **Nightstick **Singe **Spasma **Sunbeam **Throttle **Tiptop **Vorath **Zigzag *The Hobgoblin I / Roderick Kingsley *The Hobgoblin II / Jason Macendale, Jr. (formerly Jack O'Lantern I) (deceased) *Professor Ho Yinsen *Hybrid / Scott Washington **Hybrid (Klyntar): ***Agony (Klyntar) ***Lasher (Klyntar) ***Phage (Klyntar) ***Riot (Klyntar) *Hydra: **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (leader) **Arnim Zola (A.I.) **Crossbones / Brock Rumlow **The Jaguar / Ramon de Rico **Fenris / Andrea von Strucker (deceased) **Hive **Kraken I / Daniel Whitehall **Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian **Mentallo / Marvin Flumm **Sin / Sinthea Shmidt **Swordsman II / Andreas von Strucker (formerly Fenris) **Werner von Strucker *Intelligencia: **Brainchild **The Controller / Basil Sandhurst **Dr. Jonas Harrow **Dr. Karlin "Karl" Malus **Dr. Lemuel Dorcas **The Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebsol **Machinesmith / Samuel Saxon **Super-Apes: ***Red Ghost / Ivan Kragoff (Super-Apes leader) ***Igor ***Mikhlo ***Peotor **The Tinkerer / Phineas Mason **Ulysses Klaw **The Wizard / Bentley Wittman *It, the Living Colossus *The Jackal / Miles Warren *Jacob "Jake" Fury (formerly Kraken II) *Jane Foster *The Jester / Jonathan "John" Powers *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder **Zabu *The Kingpin / Wilson Fisk **Bullseye / Lester (surname unknown) **Rose / Richard Fisk **Turk Barrett *Korbonites: **Beta Ray Bill *Kranix (deceased) *Kree Empire: **Supreme Intelligence (ruler) **Kree Imperial Military: ***Accuser Corps: ****Domak (Grand Accuser) (deceased) ****Ronan (current Grand Accuser) ***Pursuer Corps: ****Korath (leader) *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kuan-Yin Xorn *Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Lanarq: **Zarkan *Latveria: **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom (monarch) **Lucia von Bardas *Leap-Frog / Vincent Patilio *Legion / David Haller *Lin Sun *The Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol (formerly the Living Pharaoh) *The Lizard / Curtis Connors *Loki Laufeyson **Enchnatress / Amora ***Executioner / Skurge *The Looter / Norton Fester *Mad Thinker / Julius (surname unknown) **Awesome Android *Madame Web / Cassandra Webb *Magnificus **Ga'mede *Margaret "Peggy" Carter (deceased) *Masque *Massachusetts Academy: **Staff: ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) (chairman of the board) *Malekith the Accursed *Man-Bull / William "Bill" Taurens (deceased) *Master Mold *Master Order & Lord Chaos **In-Betweener *Masters of Evil: **Baron Helmut Zemo (formerly Phoenix, Citizen V) **Black Knight II / Nathaniel "Nathan" Garrett (deceased) **Goliath I / Erik Josten (formerly Power Man II, Atlas) **Living Laser / Arthur Parks **Whiplash / Marco "Mark" Scarlotti *Maverick / David North / Christoph "Christopher" Nord *Maximals: **Optimal Optimus (birth name Optronix; formerly Optimus Primal) ***Armordillo ***B'Boom ***Blackarachnia ***Bonecrusher ***Cheetor (birth name Speedor) ***Depth Charge (deceased) ***Dinobot (birth name Dynobot) (deceased) ***Fractyl ***Rattrap (birth name Rattletrap) ***Razorbeast ***Rhinox (birth name Loader) ***Silverbolt ***Tigerhawk (deceased) ****Airazor (birth name Wing Saber) (deceased) ****Tigatron (formerly Unit 2) (deceased) ***Wolfang *Melvin Potter (formerly Gladiator II) *Mephisto **Blackheart *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Mercy / Ab'ltris (Abigail Mercy Wright) *Midnight Sons: **Blade / Eric Brooks (leader) **Moon Knight / Marcus "Marc" Spector **The Man-Thing / Theodore "Ted" Sallis **N'Kantu, the Living Mummy **Werewolf by Night / Jack Russel (birth name Jacob Russel) *Midtown High School: **Staff: ***Raymond Warren **Student Body: ***Ava Ayala ***Elizabeth "Liz" Allan ***Eugene "Flash" Thompson ***Francine "Francie" Beck ***Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy ***Harold "Harry" Osborn ***Mary Jane Watson ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Mister Fear I / Zoltan Drago (deceased) *Mister Fear II / Lawrence "Larry" Cranston *Mister Fear III / Alan Fagan *Moira Kinross-MacTaggert *Mojo **Reavers: ***Lady Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama (co-leader) ***Spiral / Rita Wayward (co-leader) ***Angelo Macon ***Bonebreaker ***Murray Reese ***Pretty Boy ***Skullbuster ***Wade Cole *Mole Man / Harvey Elder **Gargantus **Giganto **Gorgilla **Gorgolla, the Living Gargoyle **Monstrum **Insect Man **Molten Man-Thing **Tricephalous **Ugu the Neolithic *Molten Man / Mark Raxton *Monsteroso *Monstro *Moonstone II / Karla Sofen (formerly Meteorite) *Morlocks: **Callisto (leader) **Ape **Berzerker / Raymond "Ray" Carter **Erg **Leech **Mole **Scaleface **Sunder / Mark Hallet **Tar Baby *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Nebulan Rebellion: **Gort (leader) **Arcana **Boomer **Duros **Flintlock **Holepunch **Hotwire **Lube **Lug **Muzzle **Peacemaker **Pinpointer **Quig **Rev **Ricochet **Silencer **Spoilsport **Stylor **Tracer *Nelson and Murdock Law Office: **Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock **Franklin "Foggy" Nelson **Karen Page *Nemesis (birth name Dion) *New Mutants: **Cypher / Douglas "Doug" Ramsey (co-leader) **Sunspot / Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (co-leader) **Cannonball / Samuel "Sam" Guthrie **Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh **Magik / Illyana Rasputin **Magma / Amara Aquilla **Multiple Man / James Madrox **Network / Sarah Vale **Warlock **Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair *New Warriors: **Justice / Vance Astrovik (leader) **Firestar / Angelica "Angel" Jones **Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor **Nova / Richard Rider **Penance / Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (formerly Speedball) *New York City Police Department: **Captain George Stacy **Jean DeWolff **Stanley "Stan" Carter **Toxin / Patrick "Pattie" Mulligan ***Toxin (Klyntar) *Nexus: **Breakaway **Heatwave **Landquake **Skyfall I **Topspin I *Omega Red / Arkady Rossovich *Onyx (deceased) **Bombshock I (deceased) **Tuskmaster (deceased) *Orrgo *The Owl / Leland Owlsley *Parker Family: **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Benjamin Parker (deceased) **May Reilly-Parker *Patriot I / Jeffrey Mace *The Phoenix Force *Plantman / Samuel Smithers *Porcupine / Alexander Gentry *Predacons: **Tripredacus Council (leading council; faux allegiance): ***Ram Horn (leader) ***Cicadacon ***Sea Clamp **Flamewar **Megatron II ***Drill Bit ***Iguanus II ***Inferno II ***Insecticon (deceased) ***Manterror (deceased) ***Quickstrike ***Razorbeast (faux allegiance) ***Scorponok III (birth name Clamps) (deceased) ***Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) ***Transquito **Predacon Secret Police: ***Ravage (deceased) ***Tarantulas (birth name Mesothulas) (faux allegiance) (deceased) **Predaking (deceased)/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader; first Predacon leader) (deceased) ***Divebomb II ****Buzzsaw (deceased) ****Laserbeak (deceased) ***Headstrong ***Rampage (formerly Protoform X) ***Tantrum **Sky-Byte *Project: Wideawake: **Senator Robert Kelly (leader) **Dr. Bolivar Trask **Dr. Kavita Rao **Mutant Response Division (M.R.D.): ***Colonel Jonathan Moss (leader) *The Punisher / Frank Castle (born Francis Castiglione) **Microchip / David Lieberman *Purple Man / Zebediah Killgrave *Queen of the Brood *Radioactive Man / Chen Lu *Ransak the Reject *Red Guardian I / Alexi Shostakov *Red Skull I / Johann Shmidt *Red Skull II / Albert Malik (deceased) *The Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Robert "Bob" Diamond *Russia: **FSK (Federal Counterintelligence Service): ***Valentin Shatalov (formerly Crimson Dynamo VI) **Winter Guard: ***Red Guardian II / Nikolai Krylenko (leader) ***Crimson Dynamo V / Dimitri Bukharin ***Darkstar / Layna Petrovna ***Powersurge / Illarion Ramskov ***Sibercat / Illich Lavrov ***Steel Guardian / Josef Petkus (formerly Red Guardian III) ***Ursa Major / Mikhail Ursus ***Vostok / Anatoly *The Sandman / Flint Marko / William Baker *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Savage Land Mutates: **Brainchild (leader) **Amphibius **Barbarus **Gaza **Lorelei / Lani Ubanu **Lupo *The Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan *Secret Warriors: **Nicholas "Nick" Fury (leader) **Hellfire / James Taylor James **Quake / Daisy Lincoln **Sebastian Druid **Slingshot / Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Selene Gallio (formerly the Black Queen) *Serpent Society: **King Cobra / Klaus Voorhees (formerly Cobra) (co-leader) **Viper / Jordan Dixon (co-leader) **Anaconda / Blanche Sitznski **Black Mamba / Tanya Sealy **Constrictor / Frank Payne **Cottonmouth II / Burchell Clemens **Death Adder / Roland Burroughs **The Eel / Leopold "Leo" Stryke **Princess Python / Zelda DuBois **Rattler / Gustav Krueger **Sidewinder / Seth Voelker (deceased) *The Shadow King **Amahl Faurok (deceased) *Spencer Smythe *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Director Maria Hill **Agent 13 / Sharon Carter **Alexander Pierce **Alphonso "Mac" Mackenie **Black Widow / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Clay Quartermain **Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Deathlok / Michael Collins **Dum Dum Dugan / Timothy Aloysious Cadwallader Dugan **Jasper Sitwell **Jonathan "John" Garrett **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Mitchell Carson **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Skywatch: ***Overdrive **Thunderbolts: ***Songbird / Melissa Gold (formerly Screaming Mimi) (leader) ***Ant-Man III / Eric O'Grady ***Diamondback II / Rachel Leighton ***Electro III / Maxwell Dillon ***The Ghost ***Mach I / Abner Jenkins (formerly the Beetle) ***Paladin ***Taskmaster / Anthony "Tony" Masters **Wendell Vaughn (formerly Marvel Boy II, Quasar I) *Shockblast *The Shocker / Herman Schultz *Slither / Aaron Solomon *Starjammers: **Corsair / Christopher Summers (leader) **Ch'od **Hepzibah **Raza Longknife *Stark Industries: **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (current C.E.O.) ***Edwin Jarvis **Crimson Dynamo I / Anton Vanko **War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Stilt-Man / Wilbur Day *Stingray / Walter Newell *Swarm / Fritz von Meyer *S.W.O.R.D.: **Henry Peter Gyrich (leader) **Abigail Brand **Sydren *Sunstroke / Sol Brodstroke *Tarantula / Anton Miguel Rodriguez *Teena the Fat Lady / Mary Stenson *Thanos **Black Order: ***Corvus Glaive (leader) ***Black Dwarf ***Ebony Maw (deceased) ***Proxima Midnight ***Supergiant (deceased) **Blood Brothers *Titania II / Mary MacPherran (formerly Skirn: Breaker of Men) *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Toxitron *Tragg *Trapster / Peter Petruski (formerly Paste-Pot Pete) *Trull the Unhuman *The U-Foes: **Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) **Ironclad / Michael "Mike" Steel **X-Ray / James "Jimmy" Darnell **Vapor / Anna "Ann" Darnell *The Ultimate Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe (deceased) *Unicron (deceased) **Heralds of Unicron: ***The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) (deceased) ***Sideways (deceased) *United States of America: **Military: ***Air Force: ****War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Weapon Plus: **Project: Rebirth: ***Dr. Abraham Erskine (deceased) **Weapon X: ***Dr. Abraham Cornelius / Joseph Rothstein (deceased) ***Psi-Borg / Aldo Ferro (deceased) ***Team X: ****Sabretooth / Victor Creed *White Tiger / Hector Ayala *Wyatt Wingfoot *X the Unknowable (deceased) *X-23 / Laura Kinney *X-Men: **Professor X / Charles Xavier (leader) **Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) **Anole / Victor Borkowski **Banshee / Sean Cassidy **Beast / Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy **Caliban **Chamber / Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore **Colossus / Piotr "Peter" Rasputin **Dazzler / Alison "Ali" Blaire **Dust / Sooraya Qadir **Elixir / Joshua "Josh" Foley **Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) **Forge **Gambit / Remy LeBeau **Havok / Alexander Summers **Hellion / Julian Keller **Husk / Paige Guthrie **Iceman / Robert "Bobby" Drake **Jean Grey-Summers (formerly Marvel-Girl, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix) **Jonas Graymalkin **Jubilee / Jubilation Lee **Longshot **Mercury / Cessily Kincaid **Morph / Kevin Sidney **Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner **Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar **Polaris / Lorna Dane **Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro **Rogue / Anna Marie (surname unknown) **Sage **Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (formerly Sprite) **Storm / Ororo Munroe **Sunfire / Shiro Yoshida **Thunderbird / Jonathan "John" Proudstar **X-Force: ***Cable / Nathaniel "Nathan" Summers (co-leader) ***Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (co-leader) ***Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III (formerly Horseman of Death) ***Deadpool / Wade Wilson ****Bob, Agent of Hydra ****Weasel / Jack Hammer ***Domino / Neena Thurman ***Fantomex / Charlie Cluster-7 ***Feral / Maria Callasantos **Warpath / James Proudstar *Xemnu *Xetaxxis: **Aagar *Vanisher *Venom / Edward "Eddie" Charles Allen Brock **Venom (Klyntar) *Vermin / Edward Whelan *Violen Jiger (deceased) *The Vishanti: **Agamotto **Hoggoth **Oshtur *Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Waspinator (birth name Wasp) *William "Willie" Lumpkin *Witwicky Family: **Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky **Steven "Spike" Witwicky **Carly Harrison-Witwicky *Wong-Chu Category:Realities Category:Earth-7045 Category:Crossovers Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Inspired by Marvel